the girl with a story
by anime917
Summary: She writes stories since when she was little, She's poor and only has one friend but when she writes about a baby who is going to be kill by a man and the a guy shows up now? She thinks something is going on. But what?
1. the girl with a story

"You won't hurt me or my child Murlough." He was walking closer to her to kill her and her child, but then she hit him with her fists and stab him with her findernails but it didn't work. Then he punch her in the face, she fell on the hard floor and looked up to her death. Then Murlough fell onto the floor, she looked up and saw Preston then Murlough was getting up. "Go to the attic and run!" She ran to the baby's room and looked back and saw Preston being stabbed by Murlough. "PRESTON!" He fell to the floor and then Murlough saw her, she ran to her baby, when she got there she locked the door and grab the baby from her crib. And wrapped her in a banket and then Murlough was trying to get though the door, She looked around for a exit then the window she went. Murlough broke though the door and was behind her, She saw the sun coming up. She had a idea, "Murlough!" He looked at her "What?!" She simile at him "Don't look now but yellow isn't your color." She hold the gem on her necklace and a glowing shield was around her and her baby. Then Murlough saw the sun and his skin burned, she jumped off the roof and was in the shadows. She got away from Murlough but she didn't want anyone to find her or her child and Preston was gone into another world with the dead. She felt alone, she wanted to die. She couldn't take her child to vampire mountain, she didn't trust anyone the only way her child could be safe is let her to be with humans. She walked in the shadows, the sun was going up fast and she had to find a home for her. Then she saw a house, humans inside asleep, she walked to the steps of the house and put down her child slowly and took off her necklace that saved there life and put it on her baby. "I love you more than my life." She bend down and kissed her baby's forehead and then when the sun was up in the midddle of the sky, she walked in the middle of the street and said her last words to the world. "Try to hurt me now Bitches." Then the sun burned her to her death, in mintues she turned into dust and a glow of light was left of her. It went to the baby on the steps and into the child, the child cryed and the child cryed til a woman open the door and saw a baby on the steps "Honey! Come here!" She grab the baby and hold it close from the weather. "What is it?" He saw the baby and asked her where did he get it. "I found her on the steps." She looked at the necklace, it glowed but she thought it was a toy, she ignore it and took care of the child.

"MAY!" My mother called me when i was writing a story. I looked at the clock 10:30. "Shit!" I closed my notebook, change in a shirt that said "I LOVE BRITSH :" A pair of jeans and my boots and walked down the stairs that led to my room. Open the door and when down more steps that led to my parents restaurant, we weren't rich or poor but my parents had to make money and this was the only thing they could do. When i got downthe steps, My dad was cooking breakfest and my mom was at the cash register, we had jobs. My dad worked as a cooker, my mom worked as a cashier and i worked as a waitress, "Hey mom hey dad." I grab a donut and was almost out the door then my mom yelled at me. "Why are you just getting down here now?!" My mom told me to go to school but i barley had anytime to go to school cause of my job. "I will make you work with no pay!"

"I do work with no pay." i mumbled so my mom won't hear me then i went out the door. And walked across the street, then i saw my best friend Dixie was on her bike that we can't take home or buy. So we had money to buy at least 1 thing, she had the bike and i had the skateboard. I ran to the bush and got the skateboard out and layed it on the ground and rode on it while she rode on her bike. "Late again?"

"Yeah but i got a new story." I always told her about my storys, she thought i should be a author but i wanted to be a skater but that was my plan b. "We better hurry or we be late for class." Dixie was like me a little, she worked with me at my parents resturant but she lived with her parents who were candlemakers. They didn't had a lot of money but Dixie shared her money with her parents and plus if they needed a place for winter we let them stay. When we got to the school the doors were closed, but then me and Dixie hid our rides and walked to the back of the school. We had a back door that only we knew, When i moved the tree branches and the bush, there was a little door that we crawl though, when we went though the small door we close it and made sure that no one knew where it was. When we were in middle school we found the little door when we were on a field trip and this was our way into the school without getting in trouble. It was steel walls and it didnt had any windows, at the end of it, it was the girls bathroom in a stall. When there was no girls around we got out of it and hid it and came out of the stall, When we made sure that we had nothing on us we crawl under the counter and it had a little door too. We kept our stuff in there just to make sure that if we were late we put it in there, teachers always let us have time to get ready but sometimes they let us talk for hours today was one of those days. We sneak though the hallways and made sure teachers were in the teachers louge, then we had classes togethor so we walked in the classroom quiet and to our seats we were before anyone looked at us. Then we when we was in our seats we did our handshake, Rockstar; surf up "Yeah." We made that handshake when we were 5, we loved rock music, we surfed when it was summer and we just love saying yeah. Then the teacher came in, He had pink kisses on his face and his tie was loose and his fly was down, "He was making out with Mrs. Hendricks." I told Dixie that then class started.

After Science, Math and P. E was over I had lunch with Dixie but we always go to the library when we eat lunch. When we ate our lunch, we walked though the library and looked for books. Dixie always reads manga, She and me reads manga, she asked the librarian if there was new manga books, she took her to the back room and i looked at the books. When i didn't write or if i ideas for storys i looked in books, i read storys and books about vampires, werewolves, anything that is legends to other people but somehow i believe that they are real. Then i saw a guy staring at me when i was looking at books, i walked closer to the place he was staring at me then he disapper, then i felt a hand on my shoulder i turned around and saw Dixie holding 10 stacks of manga. "Are you ok?" I nodded at her and i check out 10 books of vampires. Then we put the books in our lockers, "Whats the next class?" Dixie was putting more space in her locker for the 10 manga books, i looked at my schedule " Art."

"YES!" Art class was the only class that we loved cause we draw pretty good. When we got our stuff for the next 3 classes and walked to art class,but i had a weird feeling about that guy in the library all i saw was his dark wavy hair and a red jacket. Who was he?


	2. the girl who met Darren Shan

After school ended, me and Dixie got our rides and went to my house to work. When we got there, we put our stuff in my treehouse that my parents made for me when i was a little girl. Then we got our aprons and got to work, Dixie turned on the radio and played our music, Christina Aguilera's new song was on. " All i want to do is to love your body!" Me and Dixie had rollar skates on and we were dancing to the song, we were severing tables to people. We were making them have a good time then my song was on and i was doing ballet and hip hop dancing. Up, down, right, left, turn and turn back. Jump up and down, move hips left and right, Dixie was walking to her part of the song, she moved her arms like a snake and walked a model in heels. She moved like if she was bending texting and then we dancing togethor fast tempo and up, down. left, right, jump, hop, then we did our handshake.

After our work was done, the rest of the waiters and waitress came and told ous to take sometime off. We went out side and climb the ladder to my treehouse and we turn on the radio listening music while doing our homework, when we were done doing homework Dixie got out her manga books. The books she got was like Vampire knight, Alice in country hearts and most stuff that made into tv shows like Ah my goddess, Kaze no stigma, she gave me the 3 volume of Dance in the vampire bund. Since i told her about i like vampires and other stuff that people think it's just for Halloween, you know i wish that there was a guy like Zero that can have a gun all the time and smoking hot with a tattoo. Then our song came on and we singed our parts, she song the Jade part and i did the Tori part, "Get you hands off my hips!" We singed this all the time when no one was around, Dixie thought we should form a band but i said to her that we won't have privacy. "True." She didn't seem happy when she said that and she barley read her Vampire knight, "What's wrong?"

"It's my parents they um."

"You can tell me anything we are like sisters."

"They change."

"What do you mean?"

"They got drunk and smoked some drugs and went to jail this morning and they are going to stay there for a long time and they didn't cared about me." She started to cry and i try to comfort her. "They told me to keep this a secret but um they did something horrible and they made me do it and i hate them for it."

"What was it?"

"They made me do stuff when i was little and they still do it to me, they raped me." She cryed into my arms, they raped my friend who was like a sister to me. I wanted them to feel pain for what they did "Hey, hey." I put my hand on her ears and told her that we will tell the police and they will make them go to jail or better the death sentence. She contiue to cry and when she was done, i told my parents that me and Dixie are going out, They told me to come back before 11.

When we were walking to the police station i saw the guy again, he was following me again. Me and Dixie walked faster, she saw the guy before we left we walked faster and faster. We bumped into a cop, "Where are you going ladys?." I looked behind us, he was gone where the hell did he go? "Um we need to talk to you about Mike and Ellie Sheeran."

"Ok, lets go to the station." He took us to the station and put us in a room that you see in cop shows and movies. And asked us some questions about why now, who are they, etc, then it got to the question that Dixie was afraid to say. "What did they do to you?" She sat there with her head down and tears were coming down her cheeks, "You can do it." She talked about the abuse first. "They hit me everyday and hit me in places that will never heal." She talked about the drugs "They made me take drugs so that they couldn't be caught." Then it got to the rape "Every night since i was 3 they got in the bed with me and started to do stuff to me while they put the drugs in me." I was crying too with her, the cop was looking at me "Um mam, your eyes." I put my hand on my face and looked at my fingers, there was blood on my eyes. He got me a tissue and i walked out of the room and in the bathoom and looked at my face, There was blood coming down my eyes. I wlip them off and i got back to the room but the cops told me that Dixie had to do a rape kit and she had to stay at the hospital for tonight. I saw Dixie and walked to her and hugged her tight. "Are you ok?"

"Ok? What about you? You had blood on your eyes!" I looked at her and told her that she had to stay at the hospital for the night. "Can you bring my manga? And my anime?"

"Yes i will." I gave her one last hug before i left to go get her stuff, When i left there was a cop car waiting to that her to the hospital. I went off walking to the treehouse, when i got there i climbed up the ladder and grab her stuff and put it in her bag and went back to the hosptial. I asked the woman at the front desk Dixie's room, "2 floor, room 121." They were done with the rape kit and took her to her room, when i got in the elevator i saw the guy standing next to me. I stay clam and thought about Dixie, i looked at my necklace that was red like blood, i never know how i got my necklace only that i had it before i was a kid. When i got to the 2 floor i got out and walked to Dixie's room, then i saw her room and walked in, she was in the bed watching tv she was bored as hell. She saw me coming in "You got them?" I hold up the bag and gave her it and then she told me to put in the 2 dvd of Corpse princess in the dvd player that the tv had in the hole under the tv. When i put it in, Dixie press the button to play the movie, I told Dixie about the guy in the elevator and she was afraid that i was hurt. "I'm fine mom." She simile at me and told me that i have to be careful, the nurse told me that visting hours were over and i hugged Dixie before i left. After i got back in the elevator and got my board out and skated back home i saw him near my house and i was pissed off by him, i skated faster to make him stop following me and Dixie and to the guy to run him over or scare him. He saw me coming and he stood there and when i got near him, he grab my hand and my board hit a brick wall and broke "LET GO!" He didn't listen to me and lift me up to his face, i saw fangs that had blood. He was a vampire! He grab me closer to bite my neck but then he fell down and i fall to the hard ground and my hand was bleeding, i looked to see who it was and it was the guy from libaray in the red jacket killing the vampire with his fingernails. I looked back at my hand and i touch the blood a little and put my tongue to it, to make it go away. It did and the guy offer his hand to me, he had kind eyes of brown and brown hair and simile at me "Are you ok?" I grab his hand and he help me up. "I'm ok. But my board is not." He walked to my skateboard and looked at it, "I'm sorry about you're skateboard." He hold it in one hand, "My name is Darren Shan."

"My name is May Underwood."


	3. the girl who ran away

"Thank you for saving my life." I told Darren, who was in a red jacket and with kinda mess up hair. He had my skateboard in his hand and looked at me.

"I can fix it." He try to fix it by smacking it together but broke it more and it fell to the ground.

"Ok i can't fix it." I laughed a little and he laughed too.

"Do you need help going back to your house?"

"No but i would like to talk to you while i'm going back to my house." Darren and me walked to my house side by side.

"So what was that guy, why did he looked like crap?" Darren looked at the ground.

"He was a vampaneze and he was going to suck you dry." I looked at him like if her was crazy, he contiue to talk.

"They are crazy for blood and if they drink too much, they can go crazy and there skin can turn to purple, they are like vampires a little bit."

"Why are they called vampaneze?"

"I don't know but they are bad news and you are lucky that i was here to save you." I was lucky that Darren was here to save my life but he looked different from other people. We were just 10 blocks away from my house and it was late cause there was no one around, i asked him a question without thinking straight.

"Are you a vampire?" He didn't looked at me just walked and looked at the ground.

"Yes." Was he going to suck my blood? I'm i going to die? He looked at me and knew that i was scared out of my life.

"Hey, i'm not going to drink your blood or anything." I sighed and was calm again but why did he saved me?

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Cause vampires don't kill when we drink, we make humans pass out and take a slip of blood." I was creeped out now that vampires make humans pass out while drinking there blood.

"I'm not going to drink your blood now, i'm not hungry." I sighed again and contiue to walk with Darren who is a vampire. We were at my house and the lights were on.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" He looked at my house and saw the lights on.

"My parents work 24/7 at the diner and i can't go through the door without getting trouble."

"Don't you have a window?"

"Yeah but it's 3 storys high."

"Do you have a tree near your room." I looked at the side of the house and my treehouse was near my room.

"I did not think of that." I ran to the side of the house and climb the treehouse's ladder and got inside and went out the window and saw Darren still there.

"I see you again."

"Sure." He ran to the darkness and i didn't see him again. I was at my window and i jumped to the roof and i walked quietly to my window and climbed into my room. I heard footsteps and i climbed in my bed and cover myself with my blanket and preated to be asleep. My door open and more footsteps came.

"Are you sure that she is 16?" My mom knew my age.

"Yes Barbara she is." My dad was a little bit loud at my mom.

"But she is just a child."

"She is the reason why we are poor and i knew that i shouldn't let you bring her to this house! You should let her die in the cold when she was a baby!" He yelled at mom, he wanted me to die?

"She was alone and she was a baby." The door closed and i jumped out of the bed and walked silently to my door and listen to my parents argue.

"She is a demon!" Demon? I had tears coming from my eyes but i fought them back and listened.

"She was just a baby Dave and she was left in the cold and no one was outside to take care of her. I was left in the cold? I look at my notebook on my desk and thought about the story that i made. Just like that little baby who was protect by her mother and she gave her life up to give the baby a new life. The tears came onto my cheeks and the arguing was over, i ran to my bed and cryed into my pillow. They wanted me to die and they didn't care about me. I looked at my necklace that i never took off since i was a baby, it was black opal with a sliver line holding it. I hold the stone and thought about Dixie and Darren, they were the only people that cared about me. I wanted to kill my parents for saying bad things about me but something told me no. I wanted to sleep and forget everything but my mind didn't want to.

I grabbed all of my clothes and put them in my black backpack that said in red "I heart vampires!" I was obsessed with vampires and i had alot of vampire stuff but i gave them to kids when i couldn't have them. I grabbed my stuff that i loved the most and put them in my bag that could hold 100 stuff. I had clothes, shoes etc, i grabbed my notebook and put it in the last pocket that could hold it and grab a t shirt that was white with black and said "WHAT THE HELL." Black skinny jeans, a dark blue hoodie with little ears and black flats. I ran out my door and looked back at my room and reamber my memory of the room, i had this room since i was a little girl. I ran down the stairs to the diner and my parents were there doing the morning special i walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" My dad told me it was saturday and he knew that i don't go to school on saturdays.

"I'm leaving." I wisper

"ANWSER ME!" He yelled at me and everyone was looking at me.

"I. AM. LEAVING!" I yelled at him and mom stopped pouring coffee.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE!"

"YES I AM! SINCE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE!"

"You are not leaving in this house young lady." She was on dad's side.

"I am."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GO?!" My dad contiue to yell at me, i didn't know where i was going to stay.

"ANYWHERE THAT IS NOT HERE!" I grabbed my nametag and threw it at dad and ran out the door to my treehouse and grabbed my stuff into my backup bag that was a book bag and black with a skull on it. I jumped out the treehouse and ran to the hosptial to see Dixie. I saw Dixie on her bike and she saw me.

"May! Why do you have a back pack with you?" I looked at her and she knew why i had a book bag with me.

"You are moving out?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Somewhere far away from here."

"Let me come with you." I looked at her with my green eyes to her blue eyes. She was serious.

"Are you sure?"

"May, my parents are in jail and i wanted to leave this hell hole. Please." She also had a backbag with her too, we were the only ones who wanted to leave this town that we thought was hell. I let her come with me and she rode on her bike and she knew that i didn't have a board anymore. This guy who was near his cab was talking on the phone and he had a skateboard in his cab's thunk. I looked at Dixie and i ran to the cab and took the board without getting caught and i rode on the board and Dixie rode on her bike.

We were past the town's limit and was in the woods, the sun was going down and i felt a werid feeling that someone was behind us. Then we saw a little person in a hood walking towards us, he was limping and i bend down to him.

"Are you ok?" He didn't say anything then he point at the trees and me and Dixie looked at each other and i walked to the tree that he was pointing at. Then a dark figure jumped down out of the tree and i looked at the figure closely and it was Darren.

"Darren."

"May what are you doing here?" He looked at my backbag and he sighed at me.

"You are running away are you?"

"Yeah."

"May who is this guy?" Dixie was looking at Darren and he walked to her.

"I'm Darren Shan."

"I'm Dixie Berry."

"Do you guys need a place to stay?"

"Yeah we do." He walked away to the darkness and stopped and looked at us and waved his hand at us.

"Come on it's near." Me and Dixie looked at each other and followed Darren and the little guy was limping.

"Hey you can get on top of my bag." He nodded and Dixie helped him get on top of my backbag and we walked to the place that Darren told us. He said that this place is a cirus and told us to not stare at them. When we got there it was filled with lights and the sun was down, we walked to the entrance and saw that everyone had a talent. A guy that had 2 bellies, a girl that had big two front teeth and a guy who was walking on his hands. I put the little guy down to his friends that were like him and we walked to a tent and stopped.

"Wait here and don't move." Darren walked into the tent and didn't come out for mintues. Me and Dixie were bored, we sat on the ground and stare into space until this handsome guy was in front of us.

"Hello." I looked up at him and he had a old shirt that was like 17 century and was black.

"Hi."

"Why are you girls at Mr. Tall's tent?" He point at the tent that Darren was in.

"Mr. Tall?"

"Yeah he is the ringleader kinda." Mr. Tall?

"We are waiting for a friend, Darren Shan?"

"Oh Darren. Nice boy, well we are having dinner if you want to join." My belly and Dixie's were rumbing and i didn't want to be rude to him.

"Sure." We walked to the hangout and sat down, there was a fire and hot dogs, ham burgers were out and ready. Dixie loved ham burgers and i loved hot dogs we ate and the guys were talking to us. The 2 bellies guy was name Rhamus Twobellies, the girl with 2 front teeth was Gertha Teeth, the guy walking on his hands is Hans Hands.

"And i'm Alexander Ribs and my girl is Corma Limbs." She was blond and i shook her hand and said hi.

"What can you do?" Dixie asked Alexander.

"Oh no we are not doing that, Alexander." Rhamus told Dixie and Alexander.

"Now wait if Dixie wants to know what i do, she can see."

"He can show you his real life ribs." Corma told me and Dixie.

"And i can take off my limbs and they can grow back." I thought that was a little bit weird but it was also cool too.

"So what are your talents?" Rhamus asked us while eating 12 hamburgers in once. Me and Dixie looked at each other.

"We sing and dance." Dixie said out loud

"Dixie." I bumbed her in the shoulder.

"Can we see?" I was shy about singing and dancing to people that i didn't know well but Dixie wanted to do it.

"Sure." We got up and turn on the radio and turned to our music.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"LA LA LA LA."

"Why am i always hit on by the boys i never like? I can always see em coming from the left and from the right. I don't want to be a priss i just try to be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the. Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot. You think that we should hook-up but i think that we should not. You had me at hello then you opened up your that is when it startes going south, Oh! Get your hands off my hips before i'll punch you in the lips stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint Take a hint. No, you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what i think i think you could use a mint. Take a hint take a hint.T- Take a hint Take a hint. I guess you still don't get it so lets take it from the top. You asked me what my sign is and i told you it was stop. And if i only had a dime for every name that you just dropped, Youd be here and id be on a yacht, oh! Get your hands off my hips before i'll punch you in the lips stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint take a hint. No, you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what i think i think you should use a mint. Take a hint take a hint.T-Take a hint take a hint. What about a "No" don't you get? So go and tell your friends i'm not really interested, It's about time that you're leavin i'm gonna count to three. And open my eyes and you'll be gonnneee. One, Get your hands off my. Two, Or i'll punch you in the. Three, stop your staring at my. Hey! Take a hint Take a hint. I am not your missing link let me tell you what i think, i think you should use a mint. Take a hint take a hint, take a hint take a hint. Ohhhh... Get your hands off my hips before i'll punch you in the lips stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint take a hint T-take a hint take a hint. La, la, la, la ,la, la" We bowed to the guys and they clapped, i similed at them and they stopped. I turned around and saw a tall guy in a blue chinese suit with a big forehead and a goattee looking over us with a guy with crazy curly orange hair and a red cloak and Darren was beside them.

"Is this May and Dixie?" The tall guy said and i knew that he is Mr. Tall.

"Yes Sir we are and we need a place to stay." He looked at me closely with his brown eyes. He step back and had a scared look on his face.

"No, you can't be!" Everyone walked to him and he felled to the ground.

"Mr. Tall are you ok?"

"Sir are you ok?" I asked him

"Get away from me!"

"What did you do to him?" Darren asked me while everyone was helping him.

"I don't know."

"I can answer to that my dear." I turned around to that voice and a fat man with sunglasses and a guy with crazy brown hair and crazy eyes. I knew that he is a vampaneze.

"Who are you?" Dixie asked him

"I'm Destiny but you can call me Mr. Tiny." He made a simile and i knew something was going to happen.


	4. the girl who knew the truth

Mr. Tiny talked to Mr. Tall and the other guy that had orange hair in the tent while me and Dixie waited outside with Darren. We talked a little bit and Darren got up and this teenager came out of the shadows.

"May, Dixie this is Evra Von." He was green with scales and had a teen boyish look. He looked like a snake.

"Hello."

"Hi." The guy with orange hair came out of the tent and looked at Darren.

"Darren."

"Yes Mr. Crepsley?"

"We need to talk to you." He looked at me.

"And you too." I looked at Darren when Mr. Crepsley walked back in the tent, Darren walked into the tent and i looked at Dixie before i walked into the orange tent. Mr. Tiny was standing beside Mr. Tall sitting in his desk and the boy with crazy hair and crazy eyes, Darren was standing with Mr. Crepsley.

"This is her?" Mr. Tiny asked Mr. Crepsley and he nodded. He walked to me and touch my necklace. He similed and looked at me.

"This is a very beautiful necklace, where did you get it?" I looked at Darren, then back at Mr. Tiny.

"I had it, since i was a baby." Mr. Tiny gave a grin and walked back a few steps.

"Do you know where you got it?"

"No. I had it as long as i reamber." I looked at my necklace and touch the stone.

"May, have you ever seen a necklace like that before?"

"No. Why?" He similed again.

"That looked like the very same necklace that Christina Aberlia had." Aberlia? Where did i heard that name before? "May?" I looked at Mr. Tiny.

"Have you ever heard the name Aberlia before?"

"Yes."

"Where?" From history class!

"From school, it was from a history book."

"What was it about?" I tryed to reamber what Aberlia was about.

"She from the 1800's, she was the first woman to help people in Asia, Africa, Austrila, and South America. But she went missing and was never found."

"You know your history. Now, you do know about the world of vampires and vampaneze right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know the secret of the vampires and the vampaneze?" I shook my head.

"What secret?" Darren said to Mr. Crepsley.

"There's a secret?" The boy said to Mr. Tiny too.

"Yes, a secret that could tear the world apart." He sighed at me. "The secret is that, there was once a half vampire half vampaneze child."

"What?" Me, Darren and the boy said.

"Is this true? There is a half vampire half vampaneze kid?" Darren asked Mr. Crepsley. He nodded and sighed.

"Was, she died many years ago. Before your granparents were born."

"Was?" I said.

"Yes, she died but she had a little secret too." I looked at Mr. Tiny. "She had a baby girl."

"A baby?" I said in a wisper.

"It was half vampire and half vampaneze like her." I looked back at Mr. Tiny.

"But vampires can't have childern, only Evanna can." Darren said to Mr. Tiny.

"But she could, everyone was in shock that a half vampire half vampaneze could have a child. I seen the child myself, and they have too." He put his hand in front of Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley.

"You?" Mr. Crepsley nodded and i could see the tears in his eyes.

"She was and still is the most beautiful child i ever seen before." He lowed his head so no one could see his tears but i could see them.

"What happen to her?" The boy asked them.

"Well, Steve. The child became special and one day, the mother died and the child disappered like air."

"But, the princes could find her on the blood stone."

"Ah, she was so special that no one could find her. It was like she was dead, but till today. I have found the child, you see before the mother died. She gave her necklace to her baby before her death. That mother was Christina Aberlia, and the child is in this room." Everyone looked at me.

"You my dear, are the child of Christina and Preston Aberlia." I gasped when i heard that, i am a vampire and vampaneze? Darren and Steve gasped too.

"She is the baby?" Steve laughed a little.

"How do you know?" Mr. Tiny similed.

"The necklace, the eyes. I'm not a idiot." Mr. Tiny touch my hand. I saw memories, from my childhood and I saw my mother and father. I felt their cold touch but I similed at them, I gasped and moved away from Mr. Tiny. He was gasping too.

"I have never seen a child have a power like that, you my child are powerful. Maybe even more powerful than me." He sighed and got ready to leave. "Come Steve we are leaving, good bye May. I hope I can see you grown to your powers." He similed as he left the camp, I felt a anger inside me for no reason but I calm it down. Why did he knew my past?

After Mr. Tiny left, me and Dixie left Mr. Tall's tent with Darren. Evra was outside, waiting for us.

"What happen?" Before Darren could say anything Mr. Tall and Mr. Creplsey came out.

"Evra you should go back to your tent with Darren."

"Yes sir." Evra said, Darren looked at me.

"Night."

"Night." I looked at Mr. Tall, he sighed.

"Since you ran away from home and Dixie too, you too can stay but you must help."

"Of course." Mr. Tall let us stay in a tent, Harkat the limping little guy showed us our tent. I similed at him and gave him a little treat. He similed back and went back to other little people.

"Well, we will get used to living in a tent. Right?" I walked in the tent, we was big enough for us to sit up. There was sleeping bags and pillows, we didn't bring any.

"They must be really nice people for letting us stay here."

"They must." We got ready for bed, I blew out the laturn we had. I stared at the night sky.

"Hey May?" Dixie wasn't asleep.

"Yeah Dix?"

"Do you think we can live here, at the cirque?"

"It depends. If we are good enough to work with them."

"Yeah. Good night."

"Good night Dix." Dixie's deep breaths mean she was asleep. I couldn't, not what just happen a few hours ago. My parents were a vampire or a vampaneze, I never knew them. I touch my necklace and finally went to sleep.


End file.
